This invention is in the field of anti-inflammatory pharmaceutical agents and specifically relates to compounds, compositions and methods for treating cyclooxygenase-2 mediated disorders, such as inflammation and inflammation-related disorders.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of antiinflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
Recently, there has been significant research into some of the roles of cyclooxygenase-2. It has been found that COX-2 is upregulated in benign and malignant tumors (K. Subbaramaiah et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., 216, 201 (1997)) including lung cancer (T. Hida et al., Anticancer Res., 18, 775-82 (1998)), Barrett""s esophagus (K. Wilson, Cancer Res., 58, 2929-34 (1998)) and skin cancer (S. Buckman et al., Carcinogenesis, 19, 723-29 (1998)). It is expressed in airway cells with implication in asthma (P. Barnes et al., Lung Biol. Health Dis., 114, 111-27 (1998)). Cox-2 also has a role in pre-term labor, angiogenesis (M. Tsujii et al. Cell, 93, 705-16 (1998)), vascular rejection (M. Bustos, J. Clin. Invest., 100, 1150-58 (1997)), HIV induced apoptosis (G. Bagetta et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 244, 819-24 (1998)), neurodegeneration (T. Sandhya et al., Brain Res., 788, 223-31 (1998)), inflammatory bowel disease, colitis, (I. Singer et al., Gastroenterology, 115, 297-306 (1998)), cerebral ischemia (S. Nogawa et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 95, 10966-71 (1998)), hypertension (A. Nasjletti, Hypertension, 31, 194-200 (1997)), among others.
Drugs that inhibit cyclooxygenase affect colon cancer (T. Kawamori et al., Cancer Res., 58, 409-12 (1998)), allergic neuritis (K. Miyamoto et al., Neuro Report, 9, 2331-4 (1998)), dementia, burn infections (M. Shoup, J. Trauma: Inj., Infec., Crit care, 45, 215-21 (1998)), cytomegalovirus infectivity (E. Speir et al., Circ. Res., 83, 210-16 (1998)), lumbago (H. Bosch, Curr. Med. Res. Opin., 14, 29-38 (1997)), among others.
The references below that disclose antiinflammatory activity, show continuing efforts to find a safe and effective antiinflammatory agent. The novel benzopyran, dihydroquinoline, benzothiopyran and dihydronapthalene derivatives disclosed herein are such safe and also effective antiinflammatory agents furthering such efforts. The substituted benzopyran, dihydroquinoline, benzothiopyran and dihydronapthalene derivatives disclosed herein preferably selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,843, to Fisher et al., generically describes acid substituted bicyclic moieties as IIb/IIIA antagonists. WO 94/13659, published Jun. 23, 1994, describes fused benzo compounds for the treatment of CNS disorders. Manrao et al. (J. Indian. Counc. Chem., 12, 38-41 (1996)) describes carboxy coumarinimide derivatives and their antifungal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,976, to Shibata et al., describes amide substituted benzopyrans as antifungals.
WO96/40110, published Dec. 19, 1996, describes benzopyran derivatives as tyrosine kinase modulators. Loiodice et al. (Tetrahedron, 6, 1001-11 (1995)) describe the preparation of 6-chloro-2,3-dihydro-4H-1-benzopyran carboxylic acids.
Clemence et al. (J. Med. Chem., 31, 1453-62, (1988)) describe 4-hydroxy-3-quinolinecarbooxylic acids as starting material in the preparation of antiinflammatories. Lazer, et al. (J. Med. Chem., 40, 980-89 (1997)) describe benzothiopyran carboxylates as starting material in the preparation of antiinflammatories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,720, to Young et al., describes naphthoic acids as lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,976, to Shibata et al., describes amide substituted benzopyrans as antifungals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,744, to Weissmiller et al., describes 2H-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid as an intermediate for pesticides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,346, to Albert et al., describes 3-phenylbenzopyrans as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,425, to Girard and Rokach, describes 4-oxo-benzopyrans as leukotriene antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,744, to Young et al., describes 4-oxo-benzopyran-carboxylic acids as leukotriene antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,849, to Huang et al., describes 4-oxo-benzopyrans as leukotriene antagonists. WO95/07274, published Mar. 16, 1996, describes 2H-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid as intermediates. WO88/04654, published Jun. 30, 1988, describes 2H-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid as intermediates. EP412,939, published Feb. 13, 1991, describes substituted chromenes as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. JP2-22272 describes benzopyran-3-carboxylic acids. JP59-29681 describes 8-methoxy-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid as an intermediate. Bunting et al (Can. J. Chem., 62, 1301-07 (1984)) describes the synthesis of 2-hydroxy-1,2-dihydro quinolines. Ukhin et al (Izv. Akad. Nauk. Ser. Khim., 5, 1222-28 (1996)) describe the synthesis of [2-morpholino-6-nitrobenzopyran]-3-carboxylate. Gupta et al. (Indian J. Chem., 21B, 344-347 (1982)) describe chromene-3-carboxylic acid as an intermediate in the preparation of centrally acting muscle relaxants. Rene and Royer (Eur. J. Med. Chem. -Chim. Ther., 10, 72-78 (1975)) describe the preparation of chromene-3-carboxylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,202, to Rimbault et al., describes 2-phenyl substituted flavenes and thioflavenes as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,547, to Lochead et al., describes benzopyran derivatives as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. Satoh et al. [J. Med. Chem., 36, 3580-94 (1993)] describe substituted chromenes as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,130, to Stanton et al. describes substituted chromenes as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, and specifically 6-benzyloxy-2H-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid as an intermediate.
However, compounds of the current invention have not been described as antiinflammatory cyclooxygenase inhibitors.
A class of compounds useful in treating cyclooxygenase-2 medicated disorders is defined by Formula Ixe2x80x3: 
wherein X is selected from O, S, CRcRb and NRa;
wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, (optionally substituted phenyl)-C1-C3-alkyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
wherein each of Rb and Rc is independently selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl; or wherein CRbRc forms a 3-6 membered cycloalkyl ring;
wherein R is selected from carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido, phenyl, thienyl, C1-C6-alkyl and C2-C6-alkenyl;
wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl;
wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C1-C3-alkyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, aryl-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C3-(haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, arylamino, aryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, heteroarylaminosulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl;
and
wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least two of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon;
or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a radical selected from naphthyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl and dibenzofuryl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A related class of compounds useful in treating cyclooxygenase-2 medicated disorders is defined by Formula Ixe2x80x2: 
wherein X is selected from O, S, CRcRb and NRa;
wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, (optionally substituted phenyl)-C1-C3-alkyl, alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
wherein each of Rb and Rc is independently selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl;
or wherein CRcRb form a cyclopropyl ring;
wherein R is selected from carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido, phenyl, thienyl, C2-C6-alkynyl and C2-C6-alkenyl;
wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl;
wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C1-C3-alkyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, xe2x80x94O(CF2)2Oxe2x80x94, aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, aryl-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C3-(haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, arylamino, aryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, heteroarylaminosulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl and C1-C1-alkylcarbonyl; and
wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least two of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon;
or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a radical selected from naphthyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl and dibenzofuryl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A related class of compounds useful in treating cyclooxygenase-2 medicated disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein X is selected from O or S or NRa;
wherein Ra is alkyl;
wherein R is selected from carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl and alkoxycarbonyl;
wherein R1 is selected from haloalkyl, alkyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl and aryl optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from alkylthio, nitro and alkylsulfonyl; and
wherein R2 is one or more radicals selected from hydrido, halo, alkyl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, aralkyloxy, heteroaralkyloxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroarylalkylamino, nitro, amino, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, heteroarylaminosulfonyl, aralkylaminosulfonyl, heteroaralkylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclosulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, and alkylcarbonyl;
or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl radical;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of the present invention would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other cyclooxygenase-2 mediated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, compounds of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis. Such compounds of the invention would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, preterm labor, tendinitis, bursitis, allergic neuritis, cytomegalovirus infectivity, apoptosis including HIV induced apoptosis, lumbago, liver disease including hepatitis, skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, acne, UV damage, burns and dermatitis, and from post-operative inflammation including from ophthalmic surgery such as cataract surgery and refractive surgery. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis. Compounds of the invention would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, neuromuscular junction disease including myasthenia gravis, white matter disease including multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, nephritis, hypersensitivity, swelling occurring after injury including brain edema, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, conjunctivitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pulmonary inflammation, such as that associated with viral infections and cystic fibrosis, and in bone reorption such as associated with osteoporosis.
The compounds would also be useful for the treatment of certain central nervous system disorders, such as cortical dementias including Alzheimer""s disease, neurodegeneration, and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d includes partial or total inhibition of the dementia, including Alzheimer""s disease, vascular dementia, multi-infarct dementia, pre-senile dementia, alcoholic dementia, and senile dementia.
The compounds of the invention are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects. These compounds would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, and liver disease. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pain, but not limited to postoperative pain, dental pain, muscular pain, and pain resulting from cancer.
The method above would be useful for, but not limited to, treating and preventing inflammation-related cardiovascular disorders in a subject. The method would be useful for treatment and prevention of vascular diseases, coronary artery disease, aneurysm, vascular rejection, arteriosclerosis, atherosclerosis including cardiac transplant atherosclerosis, myocardial infarction, embolism, stroke, thrombosis, including venous thrombosis, angina including unstable angina, coronary plaque inflammation, bacterial-induced inflammation including Chlamydia-induced inflammation, viral induced inflammation, and inflammation associated with surgical procedures such as vascular grafting including coronary artery bypass surgery, revascularization procedures including angioplasty, stent placement, endarterectomy, or other invasive procedures involving arteries, veins and capillaries.
The compounds would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of angiogenesis-related disorders in a subject. According to the present invention, the compounds can be administered to a subject in need of angiogenesis inhibition. The method would be useful for treatment of neoplasia, including metastasis; ophthalmological conditions such as corneal graft rejection, ocular neovascularization, retinal neovascularization including neovascularization following injury or infection, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, retrolental fibroplasia and neovascular glaucoma; ulcerative diseases such as gastric ulcer; pathological, but non-malignant, conditions such as hemangiomas, including invantile hemaginomas, angiofibroma of the nasopharynx and avascular necrosis of bone; and disorders of the female reproductive system such as endometriosis.
Compounds of the invention would be useful for the prevention or treatment of benign and malignant tumors/neoplasia including cancer, such as colorectal cancer, brain cancer, bone cancer, epithelial cell-derived neoplasia (epithelial carcinoma) such as basal cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer such as lip cancer, mouth cancer, esophogeal cancer, small bowel cancer and stomach cancer, colon cancer, liver cancer, bladder cancer, pancreas cancer, ovary cancer, cervical cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer and skin cancer, such as squamus cell and basal cell cancers, prostate cancer, renal cell carcinoma, and other known cancers that effect epithelial cells throughout the body. Preferably, neoplasia is selected from gastrointestinal cancer, Barrett""s esophagus, liver cancer, bladder cancer, pancreas cancer, ovary cancer, prostate cancer, cervical cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer and skin cancer, such as squamus cell and basal cell cancers. The compounds can also be used to treat the fibrosis which occurs with radiation therapy. The method can be used to treat subjects having adenomatous polyps, including those with familial adenomatous polyposis (FAP). Additionally, the method can be used to prevent polyps from forming in patients at risk of FAP.
The administration of compounds of the present invention may be used alone or in conjunction with additional therapies known to those skilled in the art in the prevention or treatment of neoplasia. Alternatively, the compounds described herein may be used in conjunctive therapy. By way of example, the compounds may be administered alone or in conjunction with other antineoplastic agents or other growth inhibiting agents or other drugs or nutrients.
There are large numbers of antineoplastic agents available in commercial use, in clinical evaluation and in pre-clinical development, which could be selected for treatment of neoplasia by combination drug chemotherapy. Such antineoplastic agents fall into several major categories, namely, antibiotic-type agents, alkylating agents, antimetabolite agents, hormonal agents, immunological agents, interferon-type agents and a category of miscellaneous agents. Alternatively, other anti-neoplastic agents, such as metallomatrix proteases (MMP), SOD mimics or xcex1vxcex23 inhibitors may be used.
A first family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with compounds of the present invention consists of antimetabolite-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable antimetabolite antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of 5-FU-fibrinogen, acanthifolic acid, aminothiadiazole, brequinar sodium, carmofur, Ciba-Geigy CGP-30694, cyclopentyl cytosine, cytarabine phosphate stearate, cytarabine conjugates, Lilly DATHF, Merrel Dow DDFC, dezaguanine, dideoxycytidine, dideoxyguanosine, didox, Yoshitomi DMDC, doxifluridine, Wellcome EHNA, Merck and Co. EX-015, fazarabine, floxuridine, fludarabine phosphate, 5-fluorouracil, N-(2xe2x80x2-furanidyl)-5-fluorouracil, Daiichi Seiyaku FO-152, isopropyl pyrrolizine, Lilly LY-188011, Lilly LY-264618, methobenzaprim, methotrexate, Wellcome MZPES, norspermidine, NCI NSC-127716, NCI NSC-264880, NCI NSC-39661, NCI NSC-612567, Warner-Lambert PALA, pentostatin, piritrexim, plicamycin, Asahi Chemical PL-AC, Takeda TAC-788, thioguanine, tiazofurin, Erbamont TIF, trimetrexate, tyrosine kinase inhibitors, tyrosine protein kinase inhibitors, Taiho UFT and uricytin.
A second family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with compounds of the present invention consists of alkylating-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable alkylating-type antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of Shionogi 254-S, aldo-phosphamide analogues, altretamine, anaxirone, Boehringer Mannheim BBR-2207, bestrabucil, budotitane, Wakunaga CA-102, carboplatin, carmustine, Chinoin-139, Chinoin-153, chlorambucil, cisplatin, cyclophosphamide, American Cyanamid CL-286558, Sanofi CY-233, cyplatate, Degussa D-19-384, Sumimoto DACHP(Myr)2, diphenylspiromustine, diplatinum cytostatic, Erba distamycin derivatives, Chugai DWA-2114R, ITI E09, elmustine, Erbamont FCE-24517, estramustine phosphate sodium, fotemustine, Unimed G-6-M, Chinoin GYKI-17230, hepsul-fam, ifosfamide, iproplatin, lomustine, mafosfamide, mitolactol, Nippon Kayaku NK-121, NCI NSC-264395, NCI NSC-342215, oxaliplatin, Upjohn PCNU, prednimustine, Proter PTT-119, ranimustine, semustine, SmithKline SKandF-101772, Yakult Honsha SN-22, spiromus-tine, Tanabe Seiyaku TA-077, tauromustine, temozolomide, teroxirone, tetraplatin and trimelamol.
A third family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with compounds of the present invention consists of antibiotic-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable antibiotic-type antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of Taiho 4181-A, aclarubicin, actinomycin D, actinoplanone, Erbamont ADR-456, aeroplysinin derivative, Ajinomoto AN-201-II, Ajinomoto AN-3, Nippon Soda anisomycins, anthracycline, azino-mycin-A, bisucaberin, Bristol-Myers BL-6859, Bristol-Myers BMY-25067, Bristol-Myers BMY-25551, Bristol-Myers BMY-26605, Bristol-Myers BMY-27557, Bristol-Myers BMY-28438, bleomycin sulfate, bryostatin-1, Taiho C-1027, calichemycin, chromoximycin, dactinomycin, daunorubicin, Kyowa Hakko DC-102, Kyowa Hakko DC-79, Kyowa Hakko DC-88A, Kyowa Hakko DC89-A1, Kyowa Hakko DC92-B, ditrisarubicin B, Shionogi DOB-41, doxorubicin, doxorubicin-fibrinogen, elsamicin-A, epirubicin, erbstatin, esorubicin, esperamicin-A1, esperamicin-Alb, Erbamont FCE-21954, Fujisawa FK-973, fostriecin, Fujisawa FR-900482, glidobactin, gregatin-A, grincamycin, herbimycin, idarubicin, illudins, kazusamycin, kesarirhodins, Kyowa Hakko KM-5539, Kirin Brewery KRN-8602, Kyowa Hakko KT-5432, Kyowa Hakko KT-5594, Kyowa Hakko KT-6149, American Cyanamid LL-D49194, Meiji Seika ME 2303, menogaril, mitomycin, mitoxantrone, SmithKline M-TAG, neoenactin, Nippon Kayaku NK-313, Nippon Kayaku NKT-01, SRI International NSC-357704, oxalysine, oxaunomycin, peplomycin, pilatin, pirarubicin, porothramycin, pyrindamycin A, Tobishi RA-I, rapamycin, rhizoxin, rodorubicin, sibanomicin, siwenmycin, Sumitomo SM-5887, Snow Brand SN-706, Snow Brand SN-07, sorangicin-A, sparsomycin, SS Pharmaceutical SS-21020, SS Pharmaceutical SS-7313B, SS Pharmaceutical SS-9816B, steffimycin B, Taiho 4181-2, talisomycin, Takeda TAN-868A, terpentecin, thrazine, tricrozarin A, Upjohn U-73975, Kyowa Hakko UCN-10028A, Fujisawa WF-3405, Yoshitomi Y-25024 and zorubicin.
A fourth family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with compounds of the present invention consists of a miscellaneous family of antineoplastic agents selected from the group consisting of alpha-carotene, alpha-difluoromethyl-arginine, acitretin, Biotec AD-5, Kyorin AHC-52, alstonine, amonafide, amphethinile, amsacrine, Angiostat, ankinomycin, anti-neoplaston A10, antineoplaston A2, antineoplaston A3, antineoplaston A5, antineoplaston AS2-1, Henkel APD, aphidicolin glycinate, asparaginase, Avarol, baccharin, batracylin, benfluron, benzotript, Ipsen-Beaufour BIM-23015, bisantrene, Bristo-Myers BMY-40481, Vestar boron-10, bromofosfamide, Wellcome BW-502, Wellcome BW-773, caracemide, carmethizole hydrochloride, Ajinomoto CDAF, chlorsulfaquinoxalone, Chemes CHX-2053, Chemex CHX-100, Warner-Lambert CI-921, Warner-Lambert CI-937, Warner-Lambert CI-941, Warner-Lambert CI-958, clanfenur, claviridenone, ICN compound 1259, ICN compound 4711, Contracan, Yakult Honsha CPT-11, crisnatol, curaderm, cytochalasin B, cytarabine, cytocytin, Merz D-609, DABIS maleate, dacarbazine, datelliptinium, didemnin-B, dihaematoporphyrin ether, dihydrolenperone, dinaline, distamycin, Toyo Pharmar DM-341, Toyo Pharmar DM-75, Daiichi Seiyaku DN-9693, elliprabin, elliptinium acetate, Tsumura EPMTC, ergotamine, etoposide, etretinate, fenretinide, Fujisawa FR-57704, gallium nitrate, genkwadaphnin, Chugai GLA-43, Glaxo GR-63178, grifolan NMF-5N, hexadecylphosphocholine, Green Cross HO-221, homoharringtonine, hydroxyurea, BTG ICRF-187, ilmofosine, isoglutamine, isotretinoin, Otsuka JI-36, Ramot K-477, Otsuak K-76COONa, Kureha Chemical K-AM, MECT Corp KI-8110, American Cyanamid L-623, leukoregulin, lonidamine, Lundbeck LU-23-112, Lilly LY-186641, NCI (US) MAP, marycin, Merrel Dow MDL-27048, Medco MEDR-340, merbarone, merocyanine derivatives, methylanilinoacridine, Molecular Genetics MGI-136, minactivin, mitonafide, mitoquidone, mopidamol, motretinide, Zenyaku Kogyo MST-16, N-(retinoyl)amino acids, Nisshin Flour Milling N-021, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, nafazatrom, Taisho NCU-190, nocodazole derivative, Normosang, NCI NSC-145813, NCI NSC-361456, NCI NSC-604782, NCI NSC-95580, octreotide, Ono ONO-112, oquizanocine, Akzo Org-10172, pancratistatin, pazelliptine, Warner-Lambert PD-111707, Warner-Lambert PD-115934, Warner-Lambert PD-131141, Pierre Fabre PE-1001, ICRT peptide D, piroxantrone, polyhaematoporphyrin, polypreic acid, Efamol porphyrin, probimane, procarbazine, proglumide, Invitron protease nexin I, Tobishi RA-700, razoxane, Sapporo Breweries RBS, restrictin-P, retelliptine, retinoic acid, Rhone-Poulenc RP-49532, Rhone-Poulenc RP-56976, SmithKline SKandF-104864, Sumitomo SM-108, Kuraray SMANCS, SeaPharm SP-10094, spatol, spirocyclopropane derivatives, spirogermanium, Unimed, SS Pharmaceutical SS-554, strypoldinone, Stypoldione, Suntory SUN 0237, Suntory SUN 2071, superoxide dismutase, Toyama T-506, Toyama T-680, taxol, Teijin TEI-0303, teniposide, thaliblastine, Eastman Kodak TJB-29, tocotrienol, Topostin, Teijin TT-82, Kyowa Hakko UCN-01, Kyowa Hakko UCN-1028, ukrain, Eastman Kodak USB-006, vinblastine sulfate, vincristine, vindesine, vinestramide, vinorelbine, vintriptol, vinzolidine, withanolides and Yamanouchi YM-534.
Examples of radioprotective agents which may be used in combination with compounds of the present invention are AD-5, adchnon, amifostine analogues, detox, dimesna, 1-102, MM-159, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, TGF- Genentech, tiprotimod, amifostine, WR-151327, FUT-187, ketoprofen transdermal, nabumetone, superoxide dismutase (Chiron) and superoxide dismutase Enzon.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in addition to other antiinflammatories, such as together with steroids, NSAIDs, iNOS inhibitors, p-38 inhibitors, TNF inhibitors, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 receptor antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
Suitable LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors include RP-64966, (S,S)-3-amino-4-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)-2-hydroxybutyric acid benzyl ester (Scripps Res. Inst.), N-(2(R)-(cyclohexylmethyl)-3-(hydroxycarbamoyl)propionyl)-L-alanine (Searle), 7-(4-(4-ureidobenzyl)phenyl)heptanoic acid (Rhone-Poulenc Rorer), and 3-(3-(1E,3E-tetradecadienyl)-2-oxiranyl)benzoic acid lithium salt (Searle).
Suitable LTB4 receptor antagonists include, among others, ebselen, linazolast, ontazolast, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-615, Merck compound MAFP, Terumo compound TMK-688, Tanabe compound T-0757, Lilly compounds LY-213024, LY-210073, LY223982, LY233469, and LY255283, LY-293111, 264086 and 292728, ONO compounds ONO-LB457, ONO-4057, and ONO-LB-448, Shionogi compound S-2474, calcitrol, Lilly compounds Searle compounds SC-53228, SC-41930, SC-50605 and SC-51146, Warner Lambert compound BPC 15, SmithKline Beecham compound SB-209247 and SKandF compound SKF-104493. Preferably, the LTB4 receptor antagonists are selected from calcitrol, ebselen, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-615, Lilly compound LY-293111, Ono compound ONO-4057, and Terumo compound TMK-688.
Suitable 5-LO inhibitors include, among others, Abbott compounds A-76745, 78773 and ABT761, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Cytomed CMI-392, Eisai E-3040, Scotia Pharmaceutica EF-40, Fujirebio F-1322, Merckle ML-3000, Purdue Frederick PF-5901, 3M Pharmaceuticals R-840, rilopirox, flobufen, linasolast, lonapolene, masoprocol, ontasolast, tenidap, zileuton, pranlukast, tepoxalin, rilopirox, flezelastine hydrochloride, enazadrem phosphate, and bunaprolast.
The present compounds may also be used in combination therapies with opioids and other analgesics, including narcotic analgesics, Mu receptor antagonists, Kappa receptor antagonists, non-narcotic (i.e. non-addictive) analgesics, monoamine uptake inhibitors, adenosine regulating agents, cannabinoid derivatives, Substance P antagonists, neurokinin-1 receptor antagonists and sodium channel blockers, among others. More preferred would be combinations with compounds selected from morphine, meperidine, codeine, pentazocine, buprenorphine, butorphanol, dezocine, meptazinol, hydrocodone, oxycodone, methadone, Tramadol [(+) enantiomer], DuP 747, Dynorphine A, Enadoline, RP-60180, HN-11608, E-2078, ICI-204448, acetominophen (paracetamol), propoxyphene, nalbuphine, E-4018, filenadol, mirfentanil, amitriptyline, DuP631, Tramadol [(xe2x88x92) enantiomer], GP-531, acadesine, AKI-1, AKI-2, GP-1683, GP-3269, 4030W92, tramadol racemate, Dynorphine A, E-2078, AXC3742, SNX-111, ADL2-1294, ICI-204448, CT-3, CP-99,994, and CP-99,994.
The compounds can be used in co-therapies, in place of other conventional antiinflammatories, in combination with one or more antihistamines, decongestants, diuretics, antitussive agents or with other agents previously known to be effective in combination with antiinflammatory agents.
The term xe2x80x9cpreventionxe2x80x9d includes either preventing the onset of clinically evident cardiovascular disorders altogether or preventing the onset of a preclinically evident stage of cardiovascular disorder in individuals. This includes prophylactic treatment of those at risk of developing a disease, such as a cardiovascular disorder, dementia or cancer, for example.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effectivexe2x80x9d is intended to qualify the amount of each agent which will achieve the goal of improvement in disorder severity and the frequency of incidence over treatment of each agent by itself, while avoiding adverse side effects typically associated with alternative therapies.
The present invention preferably includes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1. Preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-2 IC50 of less than about 0.5 xcexcM, and also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibition over cyclooxygenase-1 inhibition of at least 50, and more preferably of at least 100. Even more preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-1 IC50 of greater than about 5 xcexcM. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein X is oxygen or sulfur; wherein R is selected from carboxyl, lower alkyl, lower aralkyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; wherein R1 is selected from lower haloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl and phenyl; and wherein R2 is one or more radicals selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkylamino, nitro, amino, aminosulfonyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6-membered heteroarylalkylaminosulfonyl, lower aralkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6- membered nitrogen containing heterocyclosulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, lower aralkylcarbonyl, and lower alkylcarbonyl; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein X is oxygen or sulfur; wherein R is selected from carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from lower haloalkyl; and wherein R2 is one or more radicals selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkylamino, amino, aminosulfonyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6- membered heteroarylalkylaminosulfonyl, lower aralkylaminosulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, 6- membered nitrogen containing heterocyclosulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, lower aralkylcarbonyl, and lower alkylcarbonyl; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R is carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, difluoromethyl, and trifluoromethyl; and wherein R2 is one or more radicals selected from hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropyloxy, tertbutyloxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, amino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-phenylmethylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylethylaminosulfonyl, N-(2-furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, nitro, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-ethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylethylaminosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-morpholinosulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, benzylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, phenylacetyl and phenyl; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R is carboxyl; wherein R1 is trifluoromethyl or pentafluorethyl; and wherein R2 is selected from one or more radicals hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, N-phenylmethylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylethylaminosulfonyl, N-(2-furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-(2,2-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, 2-methylpropylaminosulfonyl, N-morpholinosulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, benzylcarbonyl, and phenyl; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is selected from O, S, CRcRb and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, (optionally substituted phenyl)-C1-C3-alkyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C6-alkyl; wherein each of Rb and Rb is independently selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl; wherein R is selected from carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrido, phenyl, thienyl and C2-C6-alkenyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C1-C3-alkyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, aryl-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C3-(haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, arylamino, aryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, heteroarylaminosulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; and wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl and (optionally substituted phenyl)methyl; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrido and C2-C6-alkenyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-alkylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyloxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkylthio, C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, N-heteroarylaminosulfonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkylsulfonyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted 5- to 9-membered heteroaryl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, 4-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl, benzofurylphenyl, or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, (4-trifluoromethyl)benzyl, (4-chloromethyl)benzyl, (4-methoxy)benzyl, and (4-cyano)benzyl, (4-nitro)benzyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro-1-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl and methylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl, or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula Ixe2x80x2 there is a subclass of chromene compounds wherein X is O; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido and C2-C6-alkenyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyloxy, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryloxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, 5-or 6-membered heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl) amino, N-phenylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl) amino, N-heteroarylamino, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, N-heteroarylaminosulfonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is O; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro-1-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl- 1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, pyridyloxy, thienyloxy, furyloxy, phenylmethoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(benzyl)amino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and methylcarbonyl; and wherein one of the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 is nitrogen and the other three are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Another even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is O; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro-l-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl- 1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, pyridyloxy, thienyloxy, furyloxy, phenylmethoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(benzyl)amino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and methylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula Ixe2x80x2 there is another subclass of benzothiopyran compounds wherein X is S; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyloxy, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryloxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)amino, N-heteroarylamino, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, N-heteroarylaminosulfonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is S; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro-1-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl- 1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, pyridyloxy, thienyloxy, furyloxy, phenylmethoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(benzyl)amino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and methylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula Ixe2x80x2 there is a third subclass of dihydroquinoline compounds wherein X is NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C3-alkyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyloxy, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryloxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)amino, N-heteroarylamino, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, N-heteroarylaminosulfonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, (4-trifluoromethyl)benzyl, (4-chloromethyl)benzyl, (4-methoxy)benzyl, (4-cyano)benzyl, and (4-nitro)benzyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro-1-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl- 1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, pyridyloxy, thienyloxy, furyloxy, phenylmethoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, N-phenylamino, N-(benzyl)amino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and methylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula Ixe2x80x2 there is a fourth subclass of compounds wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C3-alkyl; wherein R is selected from carboxyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; and wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x2 wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, (4-trifluoromethyl)benzyl, (4-chloromethyl)benzyl, (4-methoxy)benzyl, and (4-cyano)benzyl, (4-nitro)benzyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrido and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl, or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x3 wherein X is selected from O, S, CRcRb and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, (optionally substituted phenyl)-C1-C3-alkyl, acyl and carboxy-C1-C6-alkyl; wherein each of Rb and Rc is independently selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl; or wherein CRbRc forms a cyclopropyl ring; wherein R is selected from carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido, phenyl, thienyl, C1-C4-alkyl and C2-C4-alkenyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl, chloro, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and cyano-C1-C3-alkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C1-C3-alkyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkynyl, aryl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyloxy, aryl-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C3-(haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, arylamino, aryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, heteroarylaminosulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, aryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; and wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x3 consists of compounds wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl and (optionally substituted phenyl)methyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl and C2-C3-alkenyl; wherein R1 is selected from C1-C3-perfluoroalkyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, halo-C2-C6-alkynyl, optionally substituted phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl-C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, methylenedioxy, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-alkylsulfinyl, optionally substituted phenyloxy, optionally substituted phenylthio, optionally substituted phenylsulfinyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl-C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkyloxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkylthio, C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxyimino-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, N-heteroarylaminosulfonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, phenyl-C1-C3-alkylsulfonyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted 5- to 9-membered heteroaryl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, 4-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl, benzofurylphenyl, or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds of Formula Ixe2x80x3 consists of compounds wherein X is selected from O, S and NRa; wherein Ra is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, (4-trifluoromethyl)benzyl, (4-chloromethyl)benzyl, (4-methoxy)benzyl, and (4-cyano)benzyl, (4-nitro)benzyl; wherein R is carboxyl; wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from hydrido, ethyl and ethenyl; wherein R1 is selected from trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl; wherein R2 is one or more radicals independently selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, ethenyl, ethynyl, 5-chloro- 1-pentynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyl-ethynyl, 4-chlorophenyl-ethynyl, 4-methoxyphenyl-ethynyl, phenylethenyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, methylenedioxy, benzyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxy-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, N-methylamino, nitro, cyano, amino, aminosulfonyl, N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-phenylaminosulfonyl, N-furylaminosulfonyl, N-(benzyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(furylmethyl)aminosulfonyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, furylsulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with one or more radicals selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methoxy, methylthio and methylsulfonyl, benzimidazolyl, thienyl, thienyl substituted with chloro, furyl, furyl substituted with chloro, benzylcarbonyl, optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl and methylcarbonyl; wherein the A ring atoms A1, A2, A3 and A4 are independently selected from carbon and nitrogen with the proviso that at least three of A1, A2, A3 and A4 are carbon; or wherein R2 together with ring A forms a naphthyl, or quinolyl radical; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula II: 
wherein X is selected from O, NRa and S;
wherein R2 is lower haloalkyl;
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, and halo;
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkoxy, lower aralkylcarbonyl, lower dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower alkynyl, phenyl-lower alkynyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, lower aralkylaminosulfonyl, lower heteroaralkylaminosulfonyl, and 5- or 6- membered nitrogen containing heterocyclosulfonyl;
wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, halo, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower alkoxy, phenyloxy, and aryl; and
wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, and aryl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula II wherein R2 is trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl; wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, chloro, and fluoro; wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, methyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethoxy, methoxy, ethynyl, phenylethynyl, benzylcarbonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, isopropylaminosulfonyl, methylaminosulfonyl, benzylaminosulfonyl, phenylethylaminosulfonyl, methylpropylaminosulfonyl, methylsulfonyl, and morpholinosulfonyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, chloro, methoxy, diethylamino, ethynyl, ethenyl, 2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, phenyloxy and phenyl; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, chloro, bromo, fluoro, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, and phenyl; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula IIa: 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and halo;
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, halo, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-haloalkyl, amino, aminosulfonyl, C1-C3-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C3-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl, formyl, cyano, C1-C3-haloalkylthio, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, C1-C3-alkoxy, aryl-C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl, di-C1-C3-alkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3-alkylaminosulfonyl, aryl-C1-C3-alkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6-heteroaryl-C1-C3-alkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenyl and 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclosulfonyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, C1-C3-alkyl, halo, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, C2-C3-alkynyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, phenoxy, phenoxy independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from C1-C3-haloalkyl, nitro, carboxy, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, C1-C3-alkoxy, cyano, C1-C3-alkyl and halo, naphthyloxy, naphthyloxy substituted with one or more halo radicals, phenylthio, phenylthio substituted with one or more halo radicals, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl substituted with one or more halo radicals, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl substituted with one or more halo radicals, pyridinyloxy, pyridinyloxy substituted with one or more halo radicals, and phenyl; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, halo, cyano, hydroxyiminomethyl, C1-C3-hydroxyalkyl, C2-C3-alkynyl, phenyl-C2-C3-alkynyl, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, formyl and phenyl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula IIa wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, and chloro; wherein R4 is selected from chloro, methyl, tert-butyl, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, tert-butyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, phenoxy, 4-methoxyphenoxy, 4-chlorophenoxy, 3-chlorophenoxy, 2-chlorophenoxy, 4-cyanophenoxy, 2,6-dimethylphenoxy, 2,4-dichlorophenoxy, 3,4-difluorophenoxy, 4-chloro-3-fluorophenoxy, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy, 4-nitrophenoxy, 4-carboxyphenoxy, 3-carboxyphenoxy, 2-chloro- 4-carboxyphenoxy, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy, 2-bromo- 4-chlorophenoxy, (6-bromo-2-naphthalenyl)oxy, phenylthio, (4-methoxyphenyl)thio, (4-chlorophenyl)thio, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfinyl, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl, (6-chloro- 2-pyridinyl)oxy, (2-chloro-3-pyridinyl)oxy, (3-pyridinyl)oxy, (2-pyridinyl)oxy, iodo, ethenyl, ethynyl, chloro; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, chloro, thienyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenylethynyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula IIa wherein R3 is hydrido; wherein R4 is chloro or hydrido; and wherein R6 is hydrido; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds of Formula IIa consists of compounds wherein R5 is selected from 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-hydroxy-l,1-dimethylethyl, phenoxy, 4-methoxyphenoxy, 4-chlorophenoxy, 3-chlorophenoxy, 2-chlorophenoxy, 4-cyanophenoxy, 2,6-dimethylphenoxy, 2,4-dichlorophenoxy, 3,4-difluorophenoxy, 4-chloro-3-fluorophenoxy, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy, 4-nitrophenoxy, 4-carboxyphenoxy, 3-carboxyphenoxy, 2-chloro-4-carboxyphenoxy, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy, 2-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy, (6-bromo-2-naphthalenyl)oxy, phenylthio, (4-methoxyphenyl)thio, (4-chlorophenyl)thio, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfinyl, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl, (6-chloro- 2-pyridinyl)oxy, (2-chloro-3-pyridinyl)oxy, (3-pyridinyl)oxy, and (2-pyridinyl)oxy; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula IIb 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxy and halo;
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, halo, lower. alkyl, lower alkylthio, lower haloalkyl, amino, aminosulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, formyl, cyano, lower haloalkylthio, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkoxy, lower aralkylcarbonyl, lower dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, lower aralkylaminosulfonyl, lower heteroaralkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6- membered heteroaryl, lower hydrooxyalkyl, optionally substituted phenyl and 5- or 6- membered nitrogen containing heterocyclosulfonyl;
wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, and phenyl; and
wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, halo, cyano, hydrooxyiminomethyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, phenylalkynyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, formyl and phenyl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula IIb wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, and chloro; wherein R4 is selected from chloro, methyl, tert-butyl, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl, trifluoromethylsulfide, trifluoromethooxy, cyano, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, tert-butyl, chloro; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, chloro, thienyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenylethynyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula IIc: 
wherein Ra is selected from hydrido and lower aralkyl;
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxy and halo;
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkylthio, lower haloalkyl, amino, aminosulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, formyl, cyano, lower haloalkylthio, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkynyl, phenyl-lower alkynyl, lower aralkylcarbonyl, lower dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, lower aralkylaminosulfonyl, lower heteroaralkylaminosulfonyl, 5- or 6- membered heteroaryl, lower hydroxyalkyl, optionally substituted phenyl and 5- or 6- membered nitrogen containing heterocyclosulfonyl;
wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, and phenyl; and
wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, halo, cyano, hydroxyiminomethyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, phenylalkynyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, formyl and phenyl;
or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula IIc wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, and chloro; wherein R4 is selected from chloro, methyl, tert-butyl, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl, trifluoromethylsulfide, trifluoromethoxy, ethynyl, phenylethynyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenylcarbonyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, tert-butyl, chloro; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido, chloro, thienyl, hydroxyiminomethyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenylethynyl, and substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula IIc wherein R2 is hydrido or chloro; wherein R4 is selected from ethynyl, and optionally substituted phenylethynyl; or an isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-bromo-3-chlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[3-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-cyanophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-2-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-3-tert-butyl phenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)- 2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic;
6-chloro-7-iodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-ethenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-cyanophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-bromo-2-naphthyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-methoxyphenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfinyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-phenylthio-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid; 6-chloro-7-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-difluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-chloro-3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-nitrophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid; 6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-5-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
8-bromo-1,2-dihydro-6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-phenylethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide}) oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(5-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2,7-bis (trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-bromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-ethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-bromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-bromo-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-trifluoromethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5,7-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-isopropyloxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7,8-dimethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,7-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dibromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dimethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-nitro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-amino-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
ethyl 6-amino-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylate;
6-chloro-8-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-6-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-6-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-difluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-bromo-8-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-bromo-6-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-bromo-6-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-bromo-5-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-bromo-8-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(N,N-diethylamino)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[[(phenylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[(dimethylamino)sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-aminosulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(methylamino)sulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[(4-morpholino)sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-methylsulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-6-[[(phenylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-N,N-diethylaminosulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-phenylacetyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dichloro-7-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[[(2-furanylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[(phenylmethyl)sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-[[(phenylethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-iodo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-iodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-bromo-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-formyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-formyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-bromo-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5,6-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-cyano-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-hydroxymethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(difluoromethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5,6,7-trichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,7,8-trichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(methylthio)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(methylsulfinyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5,8-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(pentafluoroethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[(trifluoromethyl)thio]-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dichloro-7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2,7-bis(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5-methoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-benzoyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid; 6-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-6-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-cyano-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-[(hydroxyimino)methyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(hydroxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(pentafluoroethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(methoxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(benzyloxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-ethenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(2-furanyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(5-chloro-1-pentynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(1-pentynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(phenylethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-[(4-chlorophenyl)ethynyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-[(4-methoxyphenyl)ethynyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(phenylethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-[(4-methylthio)phenyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-phenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-bromo-8-fluoro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-phenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-chloro-6-fluoro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-diiodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(4-bromophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(ethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-8-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-4-ethenyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-4-phenyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-4-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dimethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,7-dimethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,7-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-((trifluoromethyl)thio]-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6,8-dichloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid; 6,7-difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-iodo-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-bromo-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-(trifluoromethoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-(trifluoromethyl)-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-cyano-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methyl]-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1-[[4-(methoxy)phenyl]methyl]-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-[(4-nitrophenyl)methyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-ethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-2-(triflouromethyl)-1,2-dihydro[1,8]napthyridine-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(5-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridyl-N-oxide)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl-{N-oxide})thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic;
6-chloro-7-iodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-ethenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-cyanophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-bromo-2-naphthyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-methoxyphenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfinyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-phenylthio-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-difluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-chloro-3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-nitrophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
1,2-dihydro-6-phenylethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-bromo-3-chlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3,4-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[3-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,6-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-dichlorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-dibromophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,3-difluorophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-cyanophenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-2-tert-butylphenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-3-tert-butyl phenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-chloro-2-tert-butyl phenoxy)2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(5-chloro-3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,5-dichloro-3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-(2,4-dichloro-3-thienyloxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4-chloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3-chloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(5-chloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(5,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3,4-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4,5-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3,5-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid; 6-chloro-7-[(4,5-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(4,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(5,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
6-chloro-7-[(2-quinolyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-trifluoromethyl-2H-naphtho[1,2-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-trifluoromethyl-3H-naphtho[2,1-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid;
2-trifluoromethyl-2H-naphtho[2,3-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid;
5-(hydroxymethyl)-8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-pyrano[2,3-c]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid;
6-(trifluoromethyl)-6h-1,3-dioxolo[4,5-g][l]benzopyran-7-carboxylic acid; and
3-(trifluoromethyl)-3H-benzofuro[3,2-f][l]benzopyran-2-carboxylic acid.
A preferred family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formulas I-Ixe2x80x3 consists of compounds as follows:
(S)-7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic;
(S)-6-chloro-7-iodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-ethenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-cyanophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2-bromo-4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(6-bromo-2-naphthyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(4-methoxyphenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)thio]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfinyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-phenylthio-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(3-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(3, 4-difluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(6-chloro-2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(2-chloro-3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(3-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-[(2-pyridinyl)oxy]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-nitrophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2-chloro-4-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(3-carboxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-1,2-dihydro-5-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-1,2-dihydro-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-1,2-dihydro-6-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-1,2-dihydro-6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-1,2-dihydro-6-phenylethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2,7-bis(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-bromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-ethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-trifluoromethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-5,7-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-isopropyloxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7,8-dimethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-(1-methylethyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-ethyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,7-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dibromo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dimethoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-nitro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-amino-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-ethyl 6-amino-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylate;
(S)-6-chloro-8-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-6-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-6-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-difluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-8-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-6-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-6-methyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-5-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-fluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-8-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-(N,N-diethylamino)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[[(phenylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[(dimethylamino)sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-aminosulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(methylamino)sulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[(4-morpholino)sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-methylsulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-6-[[(phenylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-N,N-diethylaminosulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-phenylacetyl-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dichloro-7-methoxy-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[[(2-furanylmethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[(phenylmethyl)sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-[[(phenylethyl)amino]sulfonyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-iodo-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-iodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-bromo-6-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-formyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-formyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-S,6-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-cyano-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-hydroxymethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(difluoromethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-5,6,7-trichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,7,8-trichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(methylthio)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(methylsulfinyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-5,8-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(pentafluoroethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[(trifluoromethyl)thio]-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dichloro-7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2,7-bis(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-5-methoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-benzoyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-phenoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-6-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-cyano-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-[(hydroxyimino)methyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(hydroxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-(pentafluoroethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(methoxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(benzyloxymethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-ethenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-ethynyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(2-furanyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(5-chloro-1-pentynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(1-pentynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(phenylethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-[(4-chlorophenyl)ethynyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-[(4-methoxyphenyl)ethynyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(phenylethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-[(4-methylthio)phenyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-phenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-8-fluoro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-phenyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-chloro-6-fluoro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-diiodo-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(4-bromophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(ethynyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-8-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-4-ethenyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-4-phenyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-4-(2-thienyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dimethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(1, 1-dimethylethyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,7-dimethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-7-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-7-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,7-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-6-[(trifluoromethyl)thio]-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dichloro-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6,8-dichloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6,7-difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-iodo-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-bromo-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-1,2-dihydro-6-(trifluoromethoxy)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-(trifluoromethyl)-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-cyano-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methyl]-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1-[[4-(methoxy)phenyl]methyl]-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-[(4-nitrophenyl)methyl]-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-1,2-dihydro-1-ethyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid;
(S)-6-chloro-2-(triflouromethyl)-1,2-dihydro[1,8]napthyridine-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-naphtho[1,2-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-trifluoromethyl-3H-naptho[2,1-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid;
(S)-2-trifluoromethyl-2H-naphtho[2,3-b]pyran-3-carboxylic acid; and
(S)-5-(hydroxymethyl)-8-methyl-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-pyrano[2,3-c]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, it embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isoamyl, hexyl and the like. Even more preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkynyl radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include propargyl, butynyl, and the like. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having 1-6 carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. xe2x80x9cPerfluoroalkylxe2x80x9d means alkyl radicals having all hydrogen atoms replaced with fluoro atoms. Examples include trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. Even more preferred are lower hydroxyalkyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccyanoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one cyano radicals. More preferred cyanoalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cyanoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one cyano radical. Even more preferred are lower cyanoalkyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyanomethyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. Even more preferred are lower alkoxy radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals. Even more preferred are lower haloalkoxy radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy and fluoropropoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one or two rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. More preferred aryl is phenyl. Said xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group may have 1 to 3 substituents such as lower alkyl, hydroxy, halo, haloalkyl, nitro, cyano, alkoxy and lower alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms [e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. morpholinyl]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., thiazolidinyl]. Examples of partially saturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals, include unsaturated 5 to 6 membered heteromonocyclyl group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl]; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl [e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl]; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, etc.; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 5- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl]; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl]; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl]; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl] and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d group may have 1 to 3 substituents such as lower alkyl, hydroxy, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino. Preferred heterocyclic radicals include five to ten membered fused or unfused radicals. More preferred examples of heteroaryl radicals include benzofuryl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, dihydroindolyl, chromanyl, benzopyran, thiochromanyl, benzothiopyran, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, and pyrazinyl. Even more preferred heteroaryl radicals are 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, containing one or two heteroatoms selected from sulfur nitrogen and oxygen, selected from thienyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl and pyrazinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower alkylsulfonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces haloalkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where haloalkyl is defined as above. More preferred haloalkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower haloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower haloalkylsulfonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such lower haloalkylsulfonyl radicals include trifluoromethylsulfonyl. The term xe2x80x9carylalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals as defined above, attached to an alkylsulfonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include benzylsulfonyl and phenylethylsulfonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclo radicals as defined above, attached to a sulfonyl radical. More preferred heterocyclosulfonyl radicals contain 5-7 membered heterocyclo radicals containing one or two heteroatoms. Examples of such radicals include tetrahydropyrrolylsulfonyl morpholinylsulfonyl and azepinylsulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidyl,xe2x80x9d whether alone or used with terms such as xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, denotes a sulfonyl radical substituted with an amine radical, forming a sulfonamide (xe2x80x94SO2NH2). The term xe2x80x9calkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d where sulfamyl radicals are substituted, respectively, with one alkyl radical, or two alkyl radicals. More preferred alkylaminosulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower alkylaminosulfonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylaminosulfonyl radicals include N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-ethylaminosulfonyl and N-methyl-N-ethylaminosulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d denote sulfamyl radicals substituted, respectively, with one aryl radical, or one alkyl and one aryl radical. More preferred N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower N-alkyl-N-arylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower N-alkyl-N-arylsulfonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such lower N-alkyl-N-aryl-aminosulfonyl radicals include N-methyl-N-phenylaminosulfonyl and N-ethyl-N-phenylaminosulfonyl. Examples of such N-aryl-aminosulfonyl radicals include N-phenylaminosulfonyl. The term xe2x80x9carylalkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals as described above, attached to an aminosulfonyl radical. More preferred are lower arylalkylaminosulfonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyl radicals as described above, attached to an aminosulfonyl radical. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carboxy radical as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Examples of such acyl radicals include alkanoyl and aroyl radicals. Examples of such lower alkanoyl radicals include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl. The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals with a carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of aroyl include benzoyl, naphthoyl, and the like and the aryl in said aroyl may be additionally substituted. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with an alkyl radical. More preferred alkylcarbonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower alkylcarbonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methylcarbonyl and ethylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with an haloalkyl radical. More preferred haloalkylcarbonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower haloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower haloalkylcarbonyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include trifluoromethylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with an aryl radical. More preferred arylcarbonyl radicals include phenylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with a heteroaryl radical. Even more preferred are 5- or 6-membered heteroarylcarbonyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9carylalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with an arylalkyl radical. More preferred radicals are phenyl-C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl, including benzylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with a heteroarylalkyl radical. Even more preferred are lower heteroarylalkylcarbonyl radicals having 5-6-membered heteroaryl radicals attached to alkyl portions having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. Preferably, xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxy radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d ester radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. Even more preferred are lower alkoxycarbonyl radicals having alkoxy portions of one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d when used by itself or with other terms such as xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-hydroxyaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-hydroxyaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denote aminocarbonyl radicals which have been substituted with one alkyl radical and with two alkyl radicals, respectively. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d having lower alkyl radicals as described above attached to an aminocarbonyl radical. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denote aminocarbonyl radicals substituted, respectively, with one aryl radical, or one alkyl and one aryl radical. The term xe2x80x9cN-cycloalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denoted aminocarbonyl radicals which have been substituted with at least one cycloalkyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d having lower cycloalkyl radicals of three to seven carbon atoms, attached to an aminocarbonyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aminoalkyl radicals having the nitrogen atom substituted with an alkyl radical. Even more preferred are lower alkylaminoalkyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclic-substituted alkyl radicals. More preferred heterocyclylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9c5- or 6-membered heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl portions of one to six carbon atoms and a 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl radical. Even more preferred are lower heteroarylalkyl radicals having alkyl portions of one to three carbon atoms. Examples include such radicals as pyridylmethyl and thienylmethyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferable aralkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Even more preferred are lower aralkyl radicals phenyl attached to alkyl portions having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include benzyl, diphenylmethyl and phenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkenyl radicals. Preferable arylalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower arylalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkenyl radicals having two to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include phenylethenyl. The aryl in said arylalkenyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylalkynylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkynyl radicals. Preferable arylalkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower arylalkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkynyl radicals having two to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include phenylethynyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. Even more preferred are lower alkylthio radicals having one to three carbon atoms. An example of xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio, (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) . The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a haloalkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. Even more preferred are lower haloalkylthio radicals having one to three carbon atoms. An example of xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioxe2x80x9d is trifluoromethylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94atom. More preferred are lower alkylsulfinyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an aryl radical, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 atom. Even more preferred are optionally substituted phenylsulfinyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a haloalkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 atom. Even more preferred are lower haloalkylsulfinyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminoxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one alkyl radical and with two alkyl radicals, respectively. More preferred alkylamino radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having one or two alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms, attached to a nitrogen atom. Even more preferred are lower alkylamino radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Suitable xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d may be mono or dialkylamino such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two heteroaryl radicals, such as N-thienylamino. The xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the heteroaryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two aralkyl radicals. More preferred are phenyl-C1-C3-alkylamino radicals, such as N-benzylamino. The xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aralkyl-N-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one aralkyl and one alkyl radical, or one aryl and one alkyl radical, respectively, to an amino group. The term xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals of six to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d is phenylthio. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals as described above, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred are phenyl-C1-C3-alkylthio radicals. An example of xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d is benzylthio. The term xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals as described above, attached to a divalent sulfonyl radical. More preferred are phenyl-C1-C3-alkylsulfonyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces optionally substituted aryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an oxygen atom. Examples of such radicals include phenoxy. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces oxy-containing aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. More preferred aralkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having optionally substituted phenyl radicals attached to lower alkoxy radical as described above.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a method of treating cyclooxygenase-2 mediated disorders, such as inflammation, in a subject, the method comprising treating the subject having or susceptible to such disorder with a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 are the stereoisomers thereof. Compounds of the present invention can possess one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and are thus capable of existing in the form of optical isomers as well as in the form of racemic or nonracemic mixtures thereof. Accordingly, some of the compounds of this invention may be present in racemic mixtures which are also included in this invention. The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes, for example by formation of diastereoisomeric salts by treatment with an optically active base and then separation of the mixture of diastereoisomers by crystallization, followed by liberation of the optically active bases from these salts. Examples of appropriate bases are brucine, strychnine, dehydroabietylamine, quinine, cinchonidine, ephedrine, xcex1-methylbenzylamine, amphetamine, deoxyphedrine, chloramphenicol intermediate, 2-amino-1-butanol, and 1-(1-napthyl)ethylamine. A different process for separation of optical isomers involves the use of a chiral chromatography column optimally chosen to maximize the separation of the enantiomers. Still another available method involves synthesis of covalent diastereoisomeric molecules. The synthesized diastereoisomers can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation, and then hydrolyzed to deliver the enantiomerically pure compound. The optically active compounds of Formula I can likewise be obtained by utilizing optically active starting materials. These isomers may be in the form of a free acid, a free base, an ester or a salt. Additional methods for resolving optical isomers, known to those skilled in the art may be used, for example, those discussed by J. Jaques et al in Enantiomers, Racemates, and Resolutions, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981).
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 are the protected acids thereof, such as the esters, hydroxyamino derivatives, amides and sulfonamides. Thus primary and secondary amines can be reacted with the chromene-3-carboxylic acids of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 to form amides which can be useful as prodrugs. Preferred amines heterocyclicamines, including optionally substituted aminothiazoles, optionally substituted amino-isoxazoles, and optionally substituted aminopyridines; aniline derivatives; sulfonamides; aminocarboxylic acids; and the like. Additionally, 1-acyldihydroquinolines can behave as prodrugs for the 1H-dihydroquinolines. The esters, hydroxyamino derivatives and sulfonamides can be prepared from the acids by methods known to one skilled in the art.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicyclic, salicyclic, 4-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicyclic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3 include metallic salts, such as salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc, or salts made from organic bases including primary, secondary and tertiary amines, substituted amines including cyclic amines, such as caffeine, arginine, diethylamine, N-ethyl piperidine, histidine, glucamine, isopropylamine, lysine, morpholine, N-ethyl morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, triethylamine, trimethylamine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of the invention by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I-Ixe2x80x3.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes 1-16, wherein the R1-R6 substituents are as defined for Formulas I-II, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme 1 illustrates the general method for the preparation of a wide variety of substituted 2H-1-benzopyran derivatives 3 and 4. In step 1, a representative ortho-hydroxybenzaldehyde (salicylaldehyde) derivative 1 is condensed with an acrylate derivative 2 in the presence of base, such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as dimethylformamide, to afford the desired 2H-1-benzopyran ester 3. An alternative base-solvent combination for this condensation includes an organic base such as triethylamine and a solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide. In step 2 the ester is hydrolyzed to the corresponding acid, such as by treatment with aqueous base (sodium hydroxide) in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to afford after acidification the substituted 2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid 4.
Synthetic Scheme 2 shows the general method for functionalizing selected 2H-1-benzopyrans. Treatment of the 2H-1-benzopyran carboxylic acid 4 or ester 3 with an electrophillic agent makes a 6-substituted 2H-1-benzopyran 5. A wide variety of electrophillic agents react selectively with 2H-1-benzopyrans 4 in the 6-position to provide new analogs in high yield. Electrophillic reagents such as halogen (chlorine or bromine) give the 6-halo derivatives. Chlorosulfonic acid reacts to afford the 6-position sulfonyl chloride that can further be converted to a sulfonamide or sulfone. Friedel-Crafts acylation of 4 provides 6-acylated 2H-1-benzopyrans in good to excellent yield. A number of other electrophiles can be used to selectively react with these 2H-1-benzopyrans in a similar manner. A 6-position substituted 2H-1-benzopyran can react with an electrophilic reagent at the 8-position using similar chemistries to that described for electrophilic substitution of the 6-position. This yields an 2H-1-benzopyran which is substituted at both the 6 and 8 positions. 
Synthetic Scheme 3 illustrates a second general synthesis of substituted 2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acids which allows substitution at position 4 of the 2H-1-benzopyran. In this case a commercially or synthetically available subtituted ortho-hydroxy acetophenone 6 is treated with two or more equivalents of a strong base such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), followed by reaction with diethyl carbonate to afford the beta-keto ester 7. Ester 7 is condensed with an acid chloride or anhydride in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as toluene with heat to afford 4-oxo-4H-1-benzopyran 8. Reduction of the olefin can be accomplished by a variety of agents including sodium borohydride (NaBH4) in solvent mixtures such as ethanol and tetrahydrofuran (THF), or by use of triethylsilane in a solvent such as trifluoroacetic acid, or by catalytic reduction using palladium on charcoal and hydrogen gas in a solvent such as ethanol to yield the new beta-keto ester 9 (two tautomeric structures shown). Acylation of the oxygen of the ketone enolate in the presence of a base such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylpyridine, an acylating agent such as trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride, and using a solvent such as methylene chloride yields the enol-triflate 10.Triflate 10 can be reduced with reagents such as tri-n-butyltin hydride, lithium chloride and a palladium (0) catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0) in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to yield 2H-1-benzopyran ester 11 where Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen. The ester 11 can be saponified with a base such as 2.5 N sodium hydroxide in a mixed solvent such as tetrahydrofuran-ethanol-water (7:2:1) to yield the desired substituted 2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid.
To incorporate a carbon fragment R3 one can treat triflate 10 with reagents known to undergo xe2x80x9ccross-couplingxe2x80x9d chemistries such a tributylethyenyltin lithium chloride and a palladium (0) catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0) in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to yield 2H-1-benzopyran ester 11 where R3 is a vinyl moiety. The ester 6 can be saponified with a base such as 2.5 N sodium hydroxide in a mixed solvent such as tetrahydrofuran-ethanol-water (7:2:1) to yield the desired 4-vinyl-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxylic acid (12, Rxe2x80x3xe2x95x90CH2CHxe2x80x94) . Similarly triflate 10 can be converted under similar conditions using tri-n-butylphenyltin to 2H-1-benzopyran where R3=phenyl and by hydrolysis of the ester converted to the carboxylic acid 12 where R3=phenyl. Using a similar strategy, substituents which be incorporated as substitutent R3 can be substituted olefins, substituted aromatics, substuted heteroaryl, acetylenes and substituted acetylenes. 
Synthetic Scheme 4 shows an alternative general procedure for the preparation of 4-oxo-4H-1-benzopyran 8. Treatment of an ortho-fluorobenzoyl chloride with an appropriately substituted beta-keto ester 14 with a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as toluene provides 4-oxo-4H-1-benzopyran 8. 4-Oxo-4H-1-benzopyran 8 can be converted to 2H-1-benzopyran 12 as described in Scheme 3.
Synthetic Scheme 5 shows a general method for substitution of the aromatic ring of the 2H-1-benzopyran. This can be accomplished through organo-palladium mediated xe2x80x9ccross-couplingxe2x80x9d chemistries using a palladium (0) catalyst to couple benzopyran 15 at position Y, where Y is iodide, bromide or triflate, with an acetylene, olefin, nitrile, or aryl coupling agent. Substituted acetylenes as the coupling agent will provide the corresponding substituted acetylene. Substituted aryl moieties can be incorporated using arylboronic acids or esters; nitriles can be incorporated by use of zinc (II) cyanide. The resulting ester 16 can be converted to carboxylic acid 17 as described in Scheme 1.
Another approach to substitution of the aryl moiety of the benzopyran 15 is to convert Y, where Y is iodide or bromide, to a perfluoroalkyl moiety. Exemplary of this transformation is the conversion of 15 (Y=iodide) to 16 (R2xe2x80x2=pentafluoroethyl) using a potassium pentafluoropropionate and copper (I) iodide in hexamethylphosphoramide (HMPA). The resulting ester 16 can be converted to carboxylic acid 15 as described in Scheme 1.
A similar method adds substitution of the aromatic ring in dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylates. This can be accomplished through organopalladium couplings with aryl iodides, bromides, or triflates and various coupling agents (R. F. Heck, Palladium Reagents in Organic Synthesis. Academic Press 1985). When using a suitable palladium catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenyl-phospine)palladium(0) in this reaction, coupling agents such as alkynes provide disubstituted alkynes, phenyl boronic acids afford biphenyl compounds, and cyanides produce arylcyano compounds. A number of other palladium catalysts and coupling reagents could be used to selectively react with appropriately substituted dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylates in a similar manner. 
Synthetic Scheme 6 shows a general synthetic route for conversion of a commercially or synthetically available substituted phenol into a substituted salicylaldehyde. Several different methods which utilize formaldehyde or a chemically equivalent reagent are described in detail below.
Reaction of an appropriately substituted phenol 18 in basic media with formaldehyde (or chemical equivalent) will yield the corresponding salicylaldehyde 1. The intermediate, ortho-hydroxymethylphenol 19, will under appropriate reaction conditions be oxidized to the salicylaldehyde 1 in situ. The reaction commonly employs ethyl magnesium bromide or magnesium methoxide(one equivalent) as the base, toluene as the solvent, paraformaldehyde (two or more equivalents) as the source of formaldehyde, and employs hexamethylphoramide (HMPA) or N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA). (See: Casiraghi, G. et al., J. C. S. Perkin I, 1978, 318-321.)
Alternatively an appropriately substituted phenol 18 may react with formaldehyde under aqueous basic conditions to form the substituted ortho-hydroxybenzyl alcohol 19 (See: a) J. Leroy and C. Wakselman, J. Fluorine Chem., 40, 23-32 (1988). b) A. A. Moshfegh, et al., Helv. Chim. Acta., 65, 1229-1232 (1982)). Commonly used bases include aqueous potassium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide. Formalin (38% formaldehyde in water) is commonly employed as the source of formaldehyde. The resulting ortho-hydroxybenzyl alcohol 19 can be converted to the salicylaldehyde 1 by an oxidizing agent such as manganese (IV) dioxide in a solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform (See: R-G. Xie, et al., Synthetic Commun. 24, 53-58 (1994)).
An appropriately substituted phenol 18 can be treated under acidic conditions with hexamethylenetetramine (HMTA) to prepare the salicylaldehyde 1 (Duff Reaction; See: Y. Suzuki, and H. Takahashi, Chem. Pharm. Bull., 31, 1751-1753 (1983)). This reaction commonly employs acids such as acetic acid, boric acid, methanesulfonic acid, or trifluoromethanesulfonic acid. The source of formaldehyde commonly used is hexamethylenetetramine. 
Synthetic Scheme 7 shows the Reimer-Tiemann 5 reaction in which an commercially or synthetically available appropriately substituted phenol 18 will under basic conditions react with chloroform to yield a substituted salicylaldehyde 1 (See: Cragoe, E. J.; Schultz, E. M., U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,734, 1974). 
Synthetic Scheme 8 shows the conversion of a commercially or synthetically available appropriately substituted salicylic acid 21 to its respective salicylaldehyde 1 via an intermediate 2-hydroxybenzyl alcohol 19. Reduction of the salicylic acid 21 can be accomplished with a hydride reducing agent such as borane in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. Treatment of the intermediate 2-hydroxybenzyl alcohol 19 with an oxidizing agent such as manganese (IV) oxide in a solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform provides salicylaldehyde 1. 
Synthetic Scheme 9 illustrates a general synthetic method for preparation of a wide variety of substituted 2-(trifluoromethyl)-2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acids (25). In step 1, an appropriately commercially or synthetically available substituted thiophenol 22 is ortho-metallated with a base such as n-butyllithium employing TMEDA (N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine) followed by treatment with dimethylformamide to provide the 2-mercaptobenzaldehyde 23. Condensation of the 2-mercaptobenzaldehyde 23 with an acrylate 2 in the presence of base provides ester 24 which can be saponified in the presence of aqueous base to afford the substituted 2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acids 25. 
Synthetic Scheme 10 shows a method for preparing a substituted 2-mercaptobenzaldehyde from an appropriate commercially or synthetically available substituted salicylaldehyde. In step 1, the phenolic hydroxyl of salicylaldehyde 1 is converted to the corresponding O-aryl thiocarbamate 26 by acylation with an appropriately substituted thiocarbamoyl chloride such as N,N-dimethylthiocarbamoyl chloride in a solvent such as dimethylformamide using a base such as triethylamine. In Step 2,O-aryl thiocarbamate 26 rearranges to S-aryl thiocarbamate 27 when heated sufficiently such as to 200xc2x0 C. using either no solvent or a solvent such as N,N-dimethylaniline (See: A. Levai, and P. Sebok, Synth. Commun., 22 1735-1750 (1992)). Hydrolysis of S-aryl thiocarbamate 27 with a base such as 2.5 N sodium hydroxide in a solvent mixture such as tetrahydrofuran and ethanol yields the substituted 2-mercaptobenzaldehyde 23 which can be converted to the substituted 2H-1-benzothiopyran-3-carboxylic acids 25 as described in Scheme 9.
Synthetic Scheme 11 illustrates the general method for the preparation of a wide variety of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives 30. R2 represents the aromatic substitution of commercially and synthetically available 2-aminobenzaldeydes 28. The 2-amino-benzaldehyde derivative 28, where R2 represents various substitutions, is condensed with a acrylate derivative 2 in the presence of base such as potassium carbonate, triethylamine, or diazbicyclo[2.2.2]undec-7-ene in solvents such as dimethylformamide to afford the dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylate esters 29. The ester 29 can be saponified to the corresponding acid, such as by treatment with aqueous inorganic base such as 2.5 N sodium hydroxide in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to afford after acidification the desired dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid 30.
Synthetic Scheme 12 illustrates the preparation of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid 30 from 2-aminobenzoic acids 31. R2 represents the aromatic substitution of commercially and synthetically available 2-aminobenzoic acids 31. Reduction of the representative 2-aminobenzoic acid 31 to the desired 2-aminobenzyl alcohol 32 was accomplished with a hydride reducing agent such as borane in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. Treatment of the desired 2-aminobenzyl alcohol 32 with an oxidizing agent such as manganese(IV)oxide in a solvent such as methylene chloride provides the representative 2-aminobenzaldehydes 28. (C. T. Alabaster, et al. J. Med. Chem. 31, 2048-2056 (1988)) The 2-aminobenzaldehydes were converted to the desired dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid 30 as described in Scheme 11.
Synthetic Scheme 13 illustrates the general method for the preparation of a wide variety of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives 30 from isatins 33. R2 represents the aromatic substitution of commercially and synthetically available isatins 33. A representative isatin 33 was treated with basic peroxide generated from hydrogen peroxide and a base such as sodium hydroxide to afford the desired representative 2-aminobenzoic acids 31. (M. S. Newman and M. W. Lougue, J. Org. Chem., 36, 1398-1401 (1971)) The 2-aminobenzoic acids 31 are subsequently converted to the desired dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives 30 as described in synthetic Scheme 12.
Synthetic Scheme 14 is another general method for the preparation of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives 30. In step 1, an appropriate commercially or synthetically available substituted aniline 34 can be treated with an acylating reagent such as pivaloyl chloride yielding an amide 35. The ortho-dianion of amide 35 is prepared by treating amide 35 with organo-lithium bases such as n-butyllithium or tert-butyllithium in tetrahydrofuran at low temperature. The dianion is quenched with dimethylformamide to afford the acylated-2-amino-benzaldehydes 36. (J. Turner, J. Org. Chem., 48, 3401-3408 (1983)) Reaction of these aldehydes in the presence of bases such as lithium hydride with a acrylate followed by work up with aqueous inorganic bases and hydrolysis, such as by treatment with aqueous base (sodium hydroxide) in a suitable solvent such as ethanol affords, after acidification, a dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid 30.
Synthetic Scheme 15 shows a general method for alkylation of the nitrogen of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylate ester derivatives 29. The step involves treatment of dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylate ester derivatives 29 with alkyl halides such as iodoethane in the presence of phase transfer catalysts such a tetrabutylammonium iodide, and a base such as caustic (50% aqueous sodium hydroxide) in a solvent such as dichloromethane. These conditions afford the N-alkylated dihyrdoquinoline-3-carboxylate esters 37. Saponification of 37 with aqueous base provides N-alkylated-dihyroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives 38.
Synthetic Scheme 16 shows a general method for the preparation of a 7-ether (Z1xe2x95x90O) or thioether 1xe2x95x90S) substituted benzopyran-3-carboxylic ester. An appropriately substituted phenol, thiophenol, hydroxy-heterocycle, mercaptoheterocycle, alcohol, or alkylthiol can be condensed under basic conditions using a base such as potassiu carbonate in a solvent such as dimethysulfoxide at te perature above roo te perature such as 100xc2x0 C., with an appropriately substituted 7-fluorobenzopyran derivative 30 to yield the corresponding ether or thioether. ydrolysis of the ester with an aqueous base such as lithium hydroxide or sodiu hydroxide in a solvent ixture such as tetrahydrofuran-ethanol-water yields acid. hen appropriate a thioether 2xe2x95x90S) can be oxidi ed to the sulfoxide 2xe2x95x90SO) or sulfone (Z2xe2x95x90SO2) with an oxidant such as OXONE(copyright) or m-CPBA either before or after ester hydrolysis. In this chemistry Rd can include aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, alicyclic, branched or linear aliphatic branched or linear perfluoro-aliphatic oiety.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formulas I-II. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated. All compounds showed NMR spectra consistent with their assigned structures.
The following abbreviations are used:
HClxe2x80x94hydrochloric acid
MgSO4xe2x80x94magnesium sulfate
Na2SO4xe2x80x94sodium sulfate
DMFxe2x80x94dimethylformamide
THFxe2x80x94tetrahydrofuran
NaOHxe2x80x94sodium hydroxide
EtOHxe2x80x94ethanol
K2CO3xe2x80x94potassium carbonate
CDCl3xe2x80x94deuterated chloroform
CD3ODxe2x80x94deuterated methanol
Et2Oxe2x80x94diethyl ether
EtOAcxe2x80x94ethyl acetate
NaHCO3xe2x80x94sodium bicarbonate
KHSO4xe2x80x94potassium sulfate
NaBH4xe2x80x94sodium borohydride
TMEDAxe2x80x94tetrametylethylenediamine
HMTAxe2x80x94hexamethylenetetraamine
DMSOxe2x80x94dimethyl sulfoxide
HMPA hexamethyl phosphoric triamide
hxe2x80x94hour
P2O5xe2x80x94phosphorous pentoxide
HOAcxe2x80x94acetic acid
NaODxe2x80x94deuterated sodium hydroxide
n-BuLixe2x80x94n-butyllithium
CH2Cl2xe2x80x94methylene chloride
TFAxe2x80x94trifluoroacetic acid
OXONExe2x80x94potassium peroxymonosulfate